


BLEURGH

by Aleciko



Series: The Other Jones [3]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: BLEURGH, F/M, M/M, nmtd - Freeform, pedrazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleciko/pseuds/Aleciko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of Pedrazar in this one. Basically the decisions behind the making of BLEURGH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Balthazar

Lucy didn't talk the whole way home. We played the classical station on the radio and then she went silently to bed. Even mum didn't stop her. She knew what had happened.

The whole next day, she still wasn't up to going anywhere, so she stayed in her room mostly. Leaving me to fend for myself in terms of entertainment. I contemplated going to see Pedro, but then decided against it. I was at the end of my rope with this whole _crush_ business. I had written him a goddam song and he still didn't get it! I had resigned myself to giving up. He clearly didn't want to acknowledge it, and I wasn't going to shove it down his throat. I sighed and picked up my guitar, picking a few riffs and humming a simple melody along with it. About half an hour later I got a text from Ursula, she was at some video-maker program thing over the holidays so I missed her and was glad to hear from her.

 _Hey Balthy,_ _  
Hope all is well back home, and that no-one is getting into too much trouble with me gone._  
 _But.. I kind of accidentally told Bea about the Pedro situation._  
 _I'm really sorry! It kind of slipped out!_  
 _I really hope you can forgive me..._  
 _Ursula._

Well.. That happened. To be honest, I wasn't even phased by it. I was a little shocked that Ursula had said something by accident, she was normally very careful with her choice of words. However, after posting 'An Ode' I had kind of accepted that I was happy with anyone realizing how I felt about a certain blonde haired Donaldson.

_Don't even worry about it!  
Everything is good here. Maybe we can skype tonight? And I can fill you in on everything._   
_Hope you're having an amazing time_   
_The Mighty Balthazar._

I abandoned the guitar for the moment, realizing that it was 12:30 and that I was starving. I went through to the kitchen and dug out some cheese and bread and started making toasted cheese sandwiches for Lucy and I. While the sandwiches were toasting, there was a knock at the door. I checked the timer, 2 minutes until the toast burned. I quickly walked through to the front door and opened it.

"Hey Balth!" Beatrice said, "Can we come in?" I looked beyond her and saw Ben standing on my doorstep.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm just making sandwiches for Lucy and I, you want anything?" I said, making my way back to the kitchen. Catching the sandwiches just before they burnt.  
"Nah, we already had pizza. Thanks though." Ben said, wrapping an arm around Bea. It was still weird seeing them together. But weird in a good way.  
"Let me give this through to Lucy, and I'll come back out." I said, plating the two cheesy messes and grabbing a can of Pepsi from the fridge.

I knocked on her door and heard a mumbled groan coming from inside. I opened it to find my little sister hiding from the world in a mound of blankets, with Coldplay playing softly from her laptop. I knew my sister well enough to realize that Coldplay was a cry for help.  
"I made you a cheese toastie." I said, hoping to cheer her up.  
"Thanks." Came the mumbled response. "I'm not hungry though." I sighed and sat the plate and the drink on her desk, picking up her guitar from where it sat in the corner of her room.  
"Is this tuned?" I asked, just wanting to summon her from beneath the blankets.  
"Hmm?" she poked half her head out from under the pile. I played through the strings, making the slight tuning adjustments needed. Then I experimented the tuning with a few chords.  
"Seems alright to me." I said, relaxing with the guitar on my lap.  
"Sing for me?" She asked, softly. I smiled at her, happy to get her out of her misery. I quickly got up to shut off Coldplay.  
"What would you like to hear?" I asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. She rose on her bed and crawled over to where I sat, and leaned on my shoulder.  
"Sing me 'An Ode'?" She asked, as there was a knock at the door. I looked over to her and mouthed _Team_ _B_. She nodded at me and I told them to come in.  
"What're you up to?" Ben asked, sitting on the floor of Lucy's room, with Bea draped across his lap.  
"Balthy's gonna sing 'An Ode' for me." She said, giving me a side-on hug.  
"Only if you sing your part with me." I replied. Having her listen to me sing was good and all, but having her sing herself would get her truly out of her stump.  
"What do you mean her part?" Bea asked, perceptive as ever.  
"'An Ode' was originally a duet." Lucy explained. "We wrote it together. But I couldn't sing it with Balthy for the video."  
"Well, we'd love to hear it." Ben said kindly. I looked my shoulder at Lucy, who gave me a small smile and a nod. Clearing my throat I began the song

"It seams about time these words were spoken,  
With all these people say that they're hoping,  
For this all-round great guys to have,  
Someone by his side.  
Well that picture would look alright  
Cause he's Pedro, he's anybody's type."

Then Lucy came in with her part:

_"From what you've told me,_   
_He seems like he could be,_   
_The one for you._   
_I don't think I'm the only one who feels this way_   
_About the both of you._

_Would he look good next to you?_   
_Would his hand fit in yours?_   
_I bet it would._   
_Better than any other guys ever could."_

And then together for:

 **"This is an ode to Pedro.** _"_  
  
"I reckon he’ll find someone  
And I’ve got no idea who it’ll be  
Out of everyone  
  
Known him this long  
Never seen him do no wrong  
There’s one thing I’ve found  
We all seem to find  
That there’s just not enough Pedro  
To go around."

  _"Would he look good next to you?_  
 _Would his hand fit in yours?_  
 _I bet it would._  
 _Better than any other guys ever could."_

**"This is an ode to Pedro"  
**

We finished the song and Lucy was smiling, which was the important thing.

"That is not the same song." Ben said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"The subtext of it as a duet is so different!" Bea said, joining Ben in his opinion. I honestly didn't understand how it was any different to the original. "Pedro has to hear this."  
"He has heard it." I said, reminding them that this was, in fact, on the internet.  
"Not like that he hasn't." Ben said. I looked over to Lucy, who shrugged. I gathered that she wanted to be left alone, so I put down the guitar and ushered Team B out of her room and into the living room.  
"Either way, I'm not uploading the same song again." I said. It had been hard enough having just that version up there. Never mind being so pathetic that I had to upload a second version of the same song.  
"I think that if he heard it the way it was meant to be, he would understand that it wasn't a joke..." Bea said. And then trailed off. "Actually, we wanted to talk to you about that. We made a video and there is a small part in it about you liking Pedro, and we wanted your opinion on it before we posted it."  
"Sure, let me have a look." But by this point I was already on the verge of saying yes without seeing it. Unfortunately the great love of my life was completely oblivious to any and all signs that I tried to throw at him. It was about time to be less subtle.

After watching the video a couple times, or at least the part concerning me, since Team B seemed to have decided not to let me watch the rest, I was contemplating what would happen if it was posted. Of course, if Pedro watched it, which he probably would, then he would know without question that I liked him. Would he be weirded out by it? Would he laugh it off? Would he ignore it? I remembered going through the same thought process before posting 'An Ode' with Ursula. I told Bea and Ben the same thing she had told me.

"Just post the bloody thing."


	2. Pedro

I hadn't seen John all day. Which wasn't unusual but I had hoped that over the past few days, we had gotten closer. Baby steps, I reminded myself, baby steps. I looked around my room and decided that the only productive thing I was going to do all day would be to clean. Which was incredibly necessary. After a couple of hours of me starting and then getting distracted and stopping my mum called me down to the living room.

"Pedro, I'm meeting your father for lunch today, so can you take John to his guitar lesson?" She asked, picking up her bag and walking to the front door.  
"Yeah sure," I replied, smiling. When had John started taking guitar lessons?  
"Thanks sweet heart." And she left. I went down the hallway to John's room and knocked on the door. I hadn't been in this room for a year or something.  
"Yeah?" I opened the door a little to find John, dressed in his usual dark jeans and black tshirt with his black backpack ready to go next to his chair, where he was sitting on the internet. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. It looked like a long scientific article on panic attacks.  
"Are you getting panic attacks?" I asked, worried that after the whole stressful Hero situation he wasn't handling things as well as I had thought.  
"Not me." He said, turning in his chair to look at me, still in my pajamas. "Are you taking me?"  
"Uh.. Yeah." I said, unsure about the whole situation. "When is it?"  
"In like an hour." He said.  
"Alright. I'll go get ready." I said, leaving his room and walking through to mine.

I was going through my tshirts, trying to find something clean. There were literally no tops in my drawer that didn't smell like week-old gym clothes. I was about to give up and steal one of John's shirts when I noticed a grey sweatshirt on the back of my chair. I looked at it closer and realized it was Balthy's and that he had left it here last time he was over. It wasn't the first time that this had happened, we often ended up leaving things at each others houses, especially in the holidays. I wondered if he would mind me wearing it. It would be a small fit, but still way better than wearing John's clothes. I figured that if I washed it after, it should be fine. So I slipped it on, grabbed my phone and my keys and headed out.

John met me at the front door. I had never seen him this prepared for something. he looked at me and smirked.  
"Is that Balthazar's?" He asked, as I opened the door and we walked to the car.  
"Uh.. Yeah. He left it here last time and I have no clean shirts." I said, getting into the car. "Now, how long have you been having guitar lessons?"  
"Oh.. Not long." He said, looking out the window as we drove.  
"Right.. Where are they?" I said, pulling onto the main road. We spent the rest of the drive in basically silence, with John occasionally giving me instructions on how to get there. Eventually I pulled up outside the building and John got out of the car. But before he got too far I unwound the window and called out to him. "Hey! When should I pick you up?"  
"In an hour." He replied, going inside the building.

An hour.. What could I do in an hour? I didn't feel like driving all the way back home. So I went to the park a few streets down to wait. As I entered the park the sound of guitar wafted towards me, reminding me of a certain Jones. I sighed and kept walking towards the center of the park. Why was I thinking about him so much? I had always thought of him as my best friend but this was getting out of hand. It was verging on an obsession. I was literally wearing his clothes, which still smelt like him, a fact that was not lost on me. And now even the sound of guitar reminded me of him. I was losing my mind. Hold on.. I knew that song. Oh my god. Now the guitar player was playing Sign No More by Mumford and Sons. That was _his_ song. I couldn't help but smile as I realized how pathetic I was being. I figured I might as well go and tip this guy. Even if he was causing me this much angst. But when I tried to find him I somehow couldn't. He had stopped playing and I figured he might have left the park.

"Pedro?" I heard Balthazar's voice from behind me.  
"Balth?" I turned and saw him, guitar in hand. Of course it was him. Of course he would be here. Who else would play Sigh No More? "Hey."  
"Is that.. Is that my sweatshirt?" He asked, giving me a weird look. Could this day possibly get any weirder?  
"Uh... Yes. Yeah, it is. It's um." I stumbled. I was trying to come up with something that didn't sound too bad. I figured that the truth would have to do. "I was out of clean shirts and you left it at my place."  
"Yeah... I know. I was gonna text you about it but.. Yeah.." He was acting just as weird as he had been the other night.  
"You OK Balth?" I was worried about him. "You seemed really tense the other night. And then you just took off."  
"What? Oh. Yeah.. That. Um, don't worry about it. I'll tell you later. It's a family thing." Now I was seriously worried. And a little hurt. Balth normally came to me about everything..  
"Seriously. You can tell me. What's up?"  
"When was the last time you were on YouTube?" he asked, as if it were the most important question ever.  
"Um.. Yesterday?" I replied. I had no idea how to handle Balth when he was being so all over the place. I wished he would just tell me what was wrong so that I could help him.  
"Oh. Ok. Well I'll see you around." He said, grabbing his guitar case and packing away his stuff. I stood in silence as I watched him begin to walk away. "Oh!" He turned over his shoulder as he walked out of the park, "And keep the sweatshirt. It looks good on you."

And then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks to anyone who is reading my fanfic, it means so much to me. I'm approaching a heavy exam time in my life so chapters may be less frequent, depending on how busy I am. I'll try for one every day but I might miss a day from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. Sorry, I was planning on posting a larger chapter today but.. I'm currently swimming in denial that NMTD is finishing (I'm holding out for a Ben video though!)  
> Oh, and just a side note: I'm going to try and finish the series, even though NMTD will be over :(


End file.
